1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multifunction car wash gun structure that improves upon the shortcomings of conventional car wash gun guns that are only capable of providing for the discharge of water alone or a combination of water and soap solution. The present invention is also ergonomically designed in that it provides a directly rotatable adjustment mount for the convenient controlling of the water-off, water-only, combination water and soap, and water and liquid wax output modes of the car wash gun structure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional car wash gun structures, as indicated in FIG. 1, FIG. 1-A, and FIG. 1-B, are comprised of an adjustable spray nozzle A (the prior art structural convent of which is commonplace and, therefore, needs no further elaboration), a water hose S, an attached connector tube circuit B, and a soap solution input hole B1 in the top surface of the said connector circuit B. A leakproof gasket is installed at the front and rear faces of the connector tube circuit, with a cleaning solution injector hole formed in the periphery of the top end for the slide operation of the cleaning solution chamber unit C by the connector tube circuit B. After the interior section of the cleaning solution chamber unit C is ensleeved over the connector tube circuit B, the interior section forms a soap solution cavity C2 for the injection of the soap solution. Finally, the leakproof gaskets C21 are respectively placed at the two sides of the soap solution input hole B1 between the front end and annular edge of the soap solution cavity C2, and the front end and top surface of the connector tube circuit B. The two leakproof gaskets C21 allow the entire cleaning solution chamber unit C to slide for purposes of control.
Following the assembly of the aforementioned structure, the water hose S supplies a flow of water into the interior section of the connector tube circuit B to thereby provide output from the end of the nozzle A. When a water-only water flow is desired, the entire cleaning solution chamber unit C is directly slid such that the two leakproof gaskets C21 nearest the front end and annular edge of the soap solution space C2 block the soap solution input hole B1 at the front section and top surface of the connector tube circuit B (as shown in FIG. 1-B). When a soap solution is desired, the two leakproof gaskets 21 nearest the interior section front end and annular edge of the said soap solution chamber unit F are slid to the soap solution input holes B1 at the front end and top surface of the connector tube circuit B, causing the said soap solution input hole B1 to be in communication with the soap solution chamber unit C (as shown in FIG. 1-A), thereby achieving a mixed flow through the interior section of the connector circuit E to provide a usable water and soap solution.
While the conventional structure is only capable of providing a water-only, or a combination water and soap solution, when utilized as a car wash gun to wash cars, in addition to the soap and water mixture, the application of a wax and water mixture may be desired. It is incapable of such a function and the structural design cannot be enhanced to include a wax water output, with the exception of completely emptying out the soap solution contained in the soap solution chamber unit F and, cleaning and drying it, and then filling the unit with liquid wax. Such a task is quite inconvenient. Otherwise, a separate structural entity that can be filled with liquid wax is a necessary improvement.
Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2-A, and FIG. 2-B, another car wash gun structure is comprised of a car wash gun body D having a handle D1 with a water supply connector at the bottom end, a hollow water passage D2 disposed internally and a top end extending towards the front. A connector E of tubular shape, the end E1 of which is inserted into the top end and front extent of the car wash gun body D has receptacles E2 and E3 perpendicularly formed at the top and bottom, respectively, in the approximate center section, with an annular groove E21 formed in the top surface of the upper receptacle E2 and a threaded section E31 formed along the bottom end of the lower receptacle E3. A through-hole E4 of a relatively small diameter proceeds along the two receptacles E2 and E3, with the through-hole E4 having passages E5 and E6 formed in the center sectional parallel to the two sides which enable communication with the interior section of the connector E, and an output hole E7 situated in the lower receptacle E3.
The assembly also includes an adjustment mount F having a columnar element F1 at its upper section and a circular piece F2 at its bottom section. The top of the circular piece F2 is positioned with the soap solution output hole F3 aligned with the output hole E7 and an outer edge of the columnar element F1 is against the water-tight ring F4 attached to the bottom section such that when inserted into the bottom end of the lower receptacle E3 below the connector E, the upper section is inserted into the through-hole E4. This enables continuity between the passages E5 and E6 in the through-hole E4. A level flow passage F5 is formed with an annular groove F6 disposed along its top end and center, and an insertion latch rim F7 with a mounting hole F8 in the center is formed at the periphery of the annular groove F5.
A sleeve G that is filled with a soap or other cleaning solution has a threaded section G1 along the top exterior end which enables fastening to the threaded section E31.
A setting sleeve H has a rotatable knob H1 at its top section, a circular skirt H2 situated at its center section, and a catch slot H3 at its bottom section in the center of the circumferential edge, thereby enabling a fixed insertive positioning into the insertion latch rim F7 of the annular groove F6 disposed along its top end and center of the adjustment mount E. A mounting hole H4 is formed in the center of its top surface, enabling its fastening to the mounting hole F8 in the center and top surface of the adjustment mount H by means of the screw H5 such that when the rotatable knob H1 on the upper section of the setting sleeve H is turned during operation, the adjustment mount F is simultaneously rotated for purposes of control.
A connective tube I that is of hollow construction has an end which is inserted onto the front end of the connector E to form a unitary structural entity.
A nozzle J is inserted into the front end of the connective tube I to form a unitary structural entity and, furthermore, to provide a range of adjustable spraying patterns.
Following the assembly of this structure, as indicated in FIG. 2, FIG. 2-A, and FIG. 2-B, the user manually rotates and thereby adjusts the rotatable knob H1 of the setting sleeve H, causing the adjustment mount F to rotate such that the passages E5 and E6 in the through-hole E4 of the connector E above the adjustment mount F are not in continuity with the level flow passage F5 in the interior section of the connector E, blocking the water flow pathway formed from the end and initial portion of the water passage D2 placing the car wash gun in the water-off mode, wherein water is prevented from flowing to the connective tube I fastened to the front end of the connector E and precluded form discharging through the nozzle J.
Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2-C, and FIG. 2-D, when the user rotates and thereby adjusts the rotatable knob H1 of the setting sleeve H1, the adjustment mount F is rotated along such that passages E5 and E6 in the through-hole E4 of the connector E above the adjustment mount F are in continuity with the level flow passage F5 in the interior section of the connector E, opening the water flow pathway formed from the end and initial portion of the water passage D2 inside the car wash gun body D and placing the car wash gun in a water-on mode, wherein water flows through the connective tube I fastened to the front end of the connector E and is discharged from the nozzle.
Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2-E, and FIG. 2-F, when the user rotates and thereby adjusts the rotatable knob H1 of the setting sleeve H1, the adjustment mount F is rotated along such that passages E5 and E6 in the through-hole E4 of the connector E above the adjustment mount F are in continuity with the level flow passage F5 in the interior section of the connector E, opening the water flow pathway formed from the end and initial portion of the water passage D2 inside the car wash gun body D. Also due the output hole E7 formed in the lower receptacle E3 at the end pipe circuit E1 of the connector E is in a state of continuity with the soap solution output hole F3 in the circular piece F2 of the adjustment mount F, the entire car wash gun is capable of a controlled water flow in conjunction with the sleeve G fastened in the lower receptacle E3 at the bottom end connector E to output a combined soap solution.
The conventional structure is only capable of providing for water-only or combination water and soap solution usage, when utilized as a car wash gun to wash cars. In addition to the soap and water mixture, the application of a wax and water mixture may be desired, but it is incapable of such and the structural design cannot be enhanced to include a wax and water output, with the exception of completely emptying out the soap solution contained in the said soap solution chamber unit F, cleaning and drying it, and then filling the said unit with liquid wax. Such a task is quite inconvenient. Otherwise, a separate structural entity that can be filled with liquid wax is a needed improvement that would permit wax and water output operation. When the entire car was gun of the prior art is engaged in water-off, water-only, or combination soap solution output operation, one hand grasps the sleeve G or handle D1 of the car wash gun body D, while the other hand rotates the rotatable knob H1 of the setting sleeve H to thereby rotate and control the adjustment mount F. Therefore, this design results in inconvenient operation that similarly awaits improvement.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a multifunction car wash gun structure comprised of a car wash gun body having a water passage formed inside and a top end that extends forward, a connector fastened to the top end and front extent of the car wash gun body that has a water passage formed inside that is in continuity with the water passage internally formed in the car wash gun body, and a nozzle attached to the end of the connector. A liquid wax chamber is attached between the end section of the connector and the car wash gun body, with a through-hole in the center of upper and lower receptacles situated at the liquid wax chamber, and an output hole, which in coordination with a mounting slot extending from the bottom section of the adjustment mount, enables the fastening of the sleeve. A soap solution output hole is positionally coordinated with the output hole in the lower receptacle from the water passage through the interior section of the connector. Two passages at the center section of the through-hole are in continuity with the water passage within the interior section of the connector, and a curved flow channel is formed into one side. Formed at the top end and at an appropriate position in the circumferential edge of the curved flow channel is a groove that is in continuity with the through-hole of the connector as well as the output hole of the liquid wax chamber, with a reverse profile washer, thereby enabling the blockage of the water flow. The user can directly rotate the adjustment mount to selectively control water flow stoppage, water-only output, combination water and soap solution output, and combination water and liquid wax output.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a multifunction car wash gun structure in which, when the entire car was gun is operated in the water flow stoppage, water-only output, combination water and soap solution output, or combination water and liquid wax output mode, the user stably grasps the handle of the car wash gun body with one hand, while the other hand turns the adjustment mount for operational control in a manner that is compatible with ergonomic design and operates consistently.
To enable a further understanding of the structural innovations, operation, and other related items, the brief description of the drawings is accompanied by the detailed description of the invention.